


Star Wars: Destiny Is Not Yours

by fyrestreakstudios



Series: Star Wars DiNY Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Character Death, OCs - Freeform, Post-Sequel Trilogy, Post-Time Skip, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrestreakstudios/pseuds/fyrestreakstudios
Summary: a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...The FIRST ORDER has fallen. With the help of KYLO REN, General Hux and the rest of the dark force have been defeated, withdrawing to the outer reaches of the galaxy. The scavenger REY and Ben Solo himself are now attempting to finally restore the REPUBLIC, but many dark paths and PITFALLS lay ahead, especially for their son…Attention: This work is undergoing a MAJOR rewrite, so updates will be sporadic and chapters will change. Hang with me, guys.





	Star Wars: Destiny Is Not Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, first revamped chapter. Sorry that I pretty much slaughtered this thing, but it had to be done. Anyway, for any newcomers, welcome. This rewritten version'll be a wild ride.

Of course, James never expected the peace to stay for long.

The galaxy was just too messed up for that.

Not that he didn’t believe his parents’ stories about the defeat of Snoke and Holdo’s sacrifice, bringing balance to the Force, and all that jazz; he just was very perceptive as a child. So when the Remnant, a tyrannical paramilitary organization whose sole goal was to restore the First Order, rose, James had a bit of an “I told you so” moment. Also, when you see X-wings in the air and double the number of Republic troopers marching around outside, you tend to notice.

Of course, he was training to be a Jedi. It was his job to notice things.

Now, as he stood in front of his parents, he barely believed that he was going to be a part of this.

He looked to his father, Ben Solo. Formerly Kylo Ren, now a Jedi master. The 45-year-old’s black hair waved in the breeze that blew across the training field, right in the middle of nowhere.

This was normal for James. He’d grown up on Oria, the same planet that was renowned for both the sprawling Republic capital and wide open expanses of absolutely  _ nothing. _ And rocks. And trees. And a few gundarks. Okay, maybe not  _ absolutely  _ nothing, but it still wasn’t exactly accessible.

The 15-year-old looked to his mother, Rey. Joy filled her face at what they had just announced: That, despite James not finishing his Jedi training yet, he was going to be commissioned as a commander in the Republic.

James was very surprised by this news. In fact, he expected to  _ never _ fight at all. His parents had trained him from birth to be a Jedi, and while he wasn’t terrible at it (for example, he was one of the best pilots in the Academy), he definitely wasn’t perfect. The oldest padawan, Roran, could lift an entire starship just to get a better look at a loose panel, while James could barely even lift a rock (no matter how many times Rey did her Yoda impression and said “Size matters not”).

Thus warranted James’s response.

“Uh….are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Rey laughed as if this were a funny joke. “Of course it’s a good idea! You’re one of the best padawans in the whole Academy!” She chuckled and shook her head. 

Ben smiled. “She’s right, James. You’re the only one who can pilot a Class 80 turn without crashing, as well as the only one who knows how to properly shoot a blaster.”

James grimaced, remembering the time another padawan, Shaan’ti, had shot herself in the foot with a DT-12.

Ben stepped forward and put a hand on James’s shoulder. His brown eyes showed a hint of amusement, as well as pride.

“Just face it, James. You might have much to learn as a Jedi, but as a soldier, you excell.” James looked down at his feet. Ben’s praise was a rare thing indeed.

Rey popped over Ben’s shoulder, obviously having something else to say.

“We’ve also commissioned one of you classmates, so you won’t be alone,” she put in with a sly wink that James knew all too well. His body cringed at the realization.

“You activated  _ her _ , didn’t you?”

Ben smirked. “Yes, we activated Shaari. And yes, she’ll be assigned to the same crew as you.” His face turned serious. “But we’re in a war, James, so try to keep yourself from getting distracted.”

His parents were talking about Shaari Asklar, one of the other padawans at the Jedi Academy. She was known for her fanatic loyalty to the Republic, her icy personality and determination, and being one of the most athletic sixteen-year-olds in Orian history. She was the captain of everything from the lightsaber dueling squad (luckily, they just used stun batons) to the Special Operations Interest Team. (Yes, it was a thing. James had to read the activity list twice after seeing all the strange things Jedi padawans found interesting.)

She was also the most beautiful girl on Oria. Which meant that every boy in the Academy was head-over-heels for her.

And that included James.

Rey smiled widely. “Look on the bright side! You’ll finally get to put those upgrades on the  _ Supernova _ to good use!”

That piece of information hit James like a freight train. 

“What--the  _ Supernova _ ? How--how do you know about that?” 

The  _ Supernova _ was a crashed U-wing James had found in the woods. It had been a wreck when he found it: parts strewn for hundred of feet in every direction, engines blackened with carbon scoring, and the hull riddled with holes. When James had opened the door, he found that the ship was even worse on the inside. Wires hung from the ceiling, parts were strewn across the cargo bay, and the control panel was missing a lot of buttons. 

However, James had made an important discovery: the ship’s power cells were still working. James had turned the  _ Supernova _ (he’d named it after seeing a symbol on the side, which kind of looked like an explosion) into his hideout, while simultaneously restoring it. He often spent days looking for a single part, either combing the crash site for hidden panels or sneaking into the Capitol’s Galactic Market to buy a replacement power converter. He also treasured the privacy it gave him, being located in a remote forest, and he took measured steps to avoid anyone else discovering it.

The fact that his parents knew about it, when he’d been so careful in keeping it a secret, was news to him.

Ben crossed his arms. “We’ve known about your daily excursions since you brought home that clone helmet. Did you really expect us to believe you found it in a dumpster?”

James cringed. He’d found a Phase II clone helmet in one of the  _ Supernova _ ’s compartments, and had taken a liking to it. He wore it all the time, from training to traveling. In fact, it was only thirty feet away at the moment, resting atop the speeder bike he had ridden here.

“Okay, fine. But it’s not finished yet. Only three of the hyperdrive motivators work, and I haven’t been able to find a replacement,” James lamented, having searched every possible market on Oria for a GBk-585 hyperdrive (which James had no idea was even a thing until he saw a marking on the  _ Supernova _ ).

Rey smiled. “Yes, it is. We sent a repair crew there with a GBk this morning.”

James’s face lit up.

“Thank you,” he said, looking both his parents in the eye.

If James had known how much trouble this war would cause him, he’d have run off into the woods right then.


End file.
